


Sundered Country

by Lockea



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Soren-Centric, True Prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockea/pseuds/Lockea
Summary: All his life, Prince Soren of Goldoa has known that one edict above all others must be obeyed – to not engage with the outside world, for if the dragons were to engage in warfare, then the whole of the continent would descend into chaos and the world fall to pieces.As King Dheginsea fights to pacify the rage of the other Laguz rulers even years after the Serenes Massacre, Soren’s uncle Prince Kurthnaga senses that Goldoa’s isolation may do more harm than good and sets out, with Soren in tow, to learn more about the brewing conflicts across the continent. In the sundered country of Crimea, recently invaded by Daein, the two princes find themselves caught up with Princess Elincia’s rebellion and Soren finds his grandfather’s edict ever harder to obey, especially when he begins to fall in love with the rebellion’s mercenary leader, a young man named Ike.





	1. A Prince of Goldoa

**Author's Note:**

> Some people who follow me on tumblr may remember me mentioning a story I was working on where I needed to replay the games because, as it turns out, if Rajaion was never taken by Ashnard then about 90% of the events in the original game never actually happen. I love the Tellius games for their intricacies and interdependencies, but when you remove one card at the base the whole house falls down so getting a timeline together was... fun. 
> 
> That said, I had to take some creative license with characters and characterization at times. I'm actually perfectly willing to believe that Dheginsea, while miffed at his daughter, is old enough to know that Parentless children are not cursed. Furthermore, there was no indication from any of the dragons in the games that they saw Parentless children as cursed, unlike the other laguz. Dheginsea did fight alongside Altina, after all, and took in Lehran after the birth of his daughter. He also has dialogue in the games where he seems to be annoyed with Almedha more because of her foolishness and rash decisions than because she fell in love with a beorc. Also, it's either explicit or strongly implied that Dheginsea was more interested in getting Almedha's son out of Ashnard's grasp and that's why he waited until Soren was born before sending dragons after his daughter, and also why he allowed Rajaion to try and bring Almedha home. So yeah, I can see this AU as a possible course of action had Rajaion succeeded in rescueing his sister and nephew and bringing them home to Goldoa.
> 
> Also, the bit about dragon pregnancies being years long is just how I interpret the events of the games. I very, very much doubt that Ena and Rajaion were getting it on while Raj was feral, which means Ena had to be pregnant before Soren's birth. 
> 
> All I really want in life is a long and epic True Prince AU, but if you want something sometimes you have to create it for yourself. With Tellius Week being a thing on tumblr, now seemed like as good a time as any to post this. Although, this is not officially part of Tellius Week because Ike is technically a minor (at 17) compared to Soren's 22. Still, I didn't tag it as underage because are we really going to split hairs over Soren and Ike's relationship when canonically Ike is considered an adult and Soren is a child by both Laguz and Branded/Parentless standards?

Rajaion landed on the hard dirt of the inner courtyard with a gentle flap of his wings, ever wary of the precious cargo on his back. He knelt low to let his sister slip off his back, her infant child, for whom she'd sacrificed so much, cradled gently in her arms. When she was clear he shifted back, rising to his feet as the form of the dragon melted away, leaving the man behind. Around him, the courtyard was silent despite the presence of many who lived in the castle, who'd seen him in the skies and come to welcome the crown prince and first princess of Goldoa home. However, the child in Almedha's arms had halted any words that may have spilled into the air, leaving a shocked silence behind. Almedha was too proud to look away, but Rajaion knew his younger sister too well to not catch the artificial stiffness of her neck; the way her arms curled around her child protectively. Even Ena, to whom Rajaion had spoken of his sister's fate before he left, was speechless in the face of the truth, hovering near King Dheginsea, Consort Reia, and Prince Kurthnaga, who entered the courtyard just as Rajaion was touching down.

Consort Reia, Almedha and Rajaion's stepmother and the mother of the youngest prince, cast a pitying glance at the princess, her lips pursed tight in what Rajaion knew was a private desire to rush the princess and envelop her in a hug. Reia had always been far more free with her emotions than the first consort -- Rajaion and Almedha's mother -- had been, but she was also intuitive enough to know that Almedha and Rajaion had inherited their father's stubborness and mother's pride and would not have welcomed such a public display of emotion. It was those same traits that kept Almedha's face so carefully blank even though she'd been exhausted before Rajaion had even arrived at her side. It was sheer stubborn pride alone that kept Almedha on her feet. 

King Dheginsea's expression was unreadable, and even though Rajaion had grown up in his shadow he still couldn't decipher his father's thoughts. He approached his two children and, now, first grandchild silently, eyes locked with his daughter, who refused to look away from him.

"Almedha." King Dheginsea rumbled.

"Father." Almedha returned, voice equally cool.

"Have you finally come to your senses?" The king asked. "Is this youthful rebellion of yours finished?"

Almedha shook her head. "I regret nothing that I have done. I would do it again if given the chance. If you expect me to regret running away, I do not. If you expect me to regret my son, you will find even your stubborness and patience cannot outlast mine. I am not, however, so proud that I would not accept your offer of shelter for the both of us. My husband would have killed both my child and myself if it brought him more power and I--" Her voice cracked, softly and almost unnoticeable but Almedha was proud -- so very proud -- that the small break in emotion betrayed the depth of her feelings for the baby in her arms. "I cannot allow that to happen to my son."

Dheginsea nodded and for just a moment his expression softened. The old dastard was nothing if not affectionate towards children. So much so that Rajaion could only harbor the smallest bit of jealousy that Almedha had stolen his thunder -- Ena and he were supposed to be the parents of the old king's first grandchild. Ena had been pregnant long before Almedha fled Goldoa's stiffling walls, but because the baby's father was beorc Almedha's pregnancy had been just over a year, only slightly longer than a beorc's, yet Ena's would last for at least another twenty-five years. What had driven Almedha to sacrifice everything that made her a Princess of Goldoa for a beorc, Rajaion would never know. Nonetheless, his nephew was a precious gift to both their family and all of Goldoa, and Rajaion could only hope his father would see that.

Dheginsea did not disappoint. "The child's name?" He asked.

Almedha did not hesitate. "Soren." She answered. "He is of the air and the wind, just as any dragon."

"And like any dragon," King Dheginsea echoed, loud enough for the courtyard to hear, "Goldoa is his home as much as it is yours. I hereby acknowledge Prince Soren of Goldoa as my grandson, a rightful descendant of the dragon tribe, and confer to him full priveleges of the royal family."

The courtyard was silent. Even Almedha seemed shocked by the words; Rajaion knew he was. The other kings would never agree to this. They would never acknowledge the child of a beorc and a laguz as a member of the royal family. And yet... their father did. King Dheginsea was the oldest of the kings, the defacto leader of the laguz alliances. The other races may never fully accept Prince Soren, but they would respect Dheginsea's decision. Almedha's son would not be raised an outsider of both races. He would be treated as the laguz his mother was.

The king of the dragons spoke again. "Welcome home Princess Almedha... and Prince Soren."

 


	2. The Kings of the Laguz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That went well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone's aware, the update schedule for this will be erratic at best. I am focusing on finishing off The Promise of a Thousand Stars and then I kind of promised the Final Fantasy VII fandom a fic. So. 
> 
> That said, for such a tiny and forgotten fandom, I've been delighted to get any reaction at all from you guys! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. I like to think I'm not the only one who thinks what this fandom really needs is a good epic True Prince AU.

**22 years later**

The hall of the three heroes, a sacred ruin in Gallia, rose up from the mountains as the flight of dragons crested the last of the range seperating Goldoa from Gallia. Soren gasped as Kurthnaga dipped suddenly, clinging tight to the dragon as he dove towards the ruin's courtyard, arms wrapped tight around Kurthnaga's neck so the young dragon didn't drop him in his play. Behind them, Rajaion's roar of approval was drowned out by Dheginsea's disapproving growl, and with sober care Kurthnaga landed on dirt of the inner courtyard, letting an unsteady Soren cling to him until the youngest prince regained his footing. "You could have dropped me." Soren accused, shaking the last of the vertigo from his head as his youngest uncle shifted forms back to the resting form, a bright peal of laughter spilling out of his mouth. 

"I wouldn't." Prince Kurthnaga assured him. Soren scowled at him. Behind them, Dheginsea and Rajaion landed in the courtyard, Almedha slipping silently from Rajaion's back before she crossed the courtyard, lips pursed in disapproval as she looked over her son and, satisfied, turned her attention to her younger brother.

"This is not the time for play, little brother." She chastised, but Kurthnaga let her words roll off him with a shrug. Almedha sighed. "Honestly, what happened to the mature kit that promised to be a perfect role model for his nieces and nephews?"

"He got a nephew." Kurthnaga teased. "So really, this is your fault Almedha."

"Enough!" King Dheginsea ordered. "The other kings approach. Try to act with some decorum."

Almedha sighed and turned away from them, her regal mask falling over her face as she went to stand beside her older brother. Kurthnaga grinned at Soren and winked before he, too, assumed the decorous mask of a black dragon. Soren heaved a sigh and took a step back to that he fell in line with the rest of his family, flanking the King as the largest of the royal families -- especially now that Serenes was gone. 

The thunderous clap of paws on the dirt announced the arrival of the King of Beasts, Caineghis and his two aides slide to a halt at the entrance to the courtyard, shifting back as they stepped forward to greet the royal family of Goldoa. The Herons and the Dragons were the only laguz tribes to follow a bloodline route of ascension, with the other tribes more or less electing their leaders. As such, Caineghis had no heir, only his two aides and his nephew, who was not among the entourage. 

"King Goldoa." Caineghis greeted cordially. "And the Princes and Princess. Princess Almedha, your kit has grown like a weed, and yet rumor has it, Prince Rajaion, that your wife is still yet with child?"

Dheginsea answered, "If Prince Soren takes after the others who share his blood, then he will not grow much more than this. That said, you also know how slowly we dragons are to age, or have you forgotten that even my youngest son is older than you are?"

"Ah! The ancient dragon king reminds us of what a stubborn fossil he is!" Caineghis teased, a small smile playing at his lips. Dheginsea allowed the familiarity. As the oldest laguz king he was the defacto leader of the laguz consortium, having led a great many of the laguz kings as a guide. But like his own children, the other kings could tend towards rebellions of their own against his advice. Dheginsea was proud, stubborn, and of course ancient -- but even he recognized the need to guide the kings and his children, rather than harshly enforce his rule; Almedha's rebellion had taught him that much at least.

Above them, the flap of wings harkened the arrival of the kings and prince of the bird tribes. In a flurry of feathers, the three descended, accompanied by their own attendants as they shifted back to the resting form before touching lightly against the ground. King Naesala of Kilvas and King Tibarn of Phoenicis flanked Prince Reyson of Serenes, the move clearly a habit of theirs born from necessity as Prince Reyson was one of two surviving herons left in the world following the massacre at Serenes Forest. 

"Well," King Kilvas spoke as soon as the dust had settled from their landing. "Now that we're all here, what event is so important that the old dragon king has summoned us from our nations?" The words were biting, rude, and disrespectful but Dheginsea merely regarded the young king as if it were beneath his notice.

"Daein's invasion of Crimea." King Caineghis surmised easily. Dheginsea nodded stiffly.

"Bah!" King Tibarn scoffed. "What does a human war have to do with any of us?"

Caineghis replied, "Crimea is Gallia's ally." He paused and turned shrewd eyes towards the king of Goldoa. "You don't want us coming to her aid." When Dheginsea didn't immediately reply, the King of Gallia added, "I refuse."

"Crimea is already lost." Almedha spoke from the sidelines. "You would endanger your country and your people for a beorc country? King Ramon and his heir Duke Renning are dead. There is no one left to lead Crimea even should you liberate her. Daein is led by a ruthless king who would not hesitate to see your actions as a provocation to draw you into their war."

"No." Caineghis shook his head. "King Ramon's daughter may yet live."

"What?" Confusion descended among the laguz -- Almedha drew back in shock, as did the birds. "Since when has King Ramon had a child?"

Caineghis said. "She would be around sixteen or seventeen summers now. Word was sent to Daein, Begnion, and Gallia informing the royal families of her existence should the time arise when she needed their support to back her claim to her throne. He glanced meaningfully at Soren. "The princess is not much younger than your son, Princess Almedha, but she was born after you returned to Goldoa."

"You mean Queen Daein." King Naesala said, his words pointed. "She did marry that mad man after all."

"I am not--" Almedha hissed.

Dheginsea raised his hand to halt the fighting. "Enough! Squabble on your own time. King Naesala, your fortress is made of glass; I recommend you hold your tongue. Prince Reyson." He addressed the heron prince who had been watching the proceedings silently. "I would have you speak for the bird tribes. Will you stay your hands and remain free from the beorc war?"

Reyson glanced between his two companions, frowning. "I would let my guardian speak in my stead, King Goldoa. Yet I think I can safely say that neither King Tibarn nor King Naesala has much interest in the humans save what they can steal from their ships."

Dheginsea was clearly displeased by the notion, but accepted it. "Then you are alone, King Gallia. Will you still risk your country for the sake of the beorc?"

Caineghis nodded. "I risk more by standing idly aside and allowing Daein to march on Crimea and extend her reach to Gallia, or have you forgotten that only Gallia offers safety and haven for the slaves who flee from Begnion?"

"Then I caution you to remember your vow." King Dheginsea replied. "Lehran's Medallion's whereabouts are unknown, but it still exists. Fan the flames of war and the judgement contained within the Fire Emblem will befall us all."

Caineghis replied, "My vow is too my people, King Goldoa, but as always I will take your advice to heart." He turned, along with his two aides, and shifted to take off.

When he was gone, Tibarn said, "Typical. You expect obedience from us but can't even command it from your own children. Lecture us when you have a leg to stand on, King Goldoa." With that he took off into the air, the other birds following closely behind him. 

When the black dragons were alone in the courtyard, Rajaion sighed. "Well, that went well."

"It's my father's fault, isn't it?" Soren asked suddenly. "All this bloodshed and the anger between the kings; it's because of my father."

"Yes love," Almedha soothed immediately, "but you mustn't believe that that makes it your fault. If anyone is to blame it is me. I am the one who gave into his madness and allowed him to become King of Daein."

"You could not have foreseen what would happen." Rajaion assured his sister. "Do not be so harsh with yourself." 

"None of us could have foreseen this exact outcome," Dheginsea said, "But now, perhaps, you understand the cost of youthful and foolish rebellion. Soren, Kurthnaga -- see that you bear this lesson in mind. Crimea will fall but so long as the dragons do not engage in war, the laguz and the beorc will be safe. 

Rajaion sighed. "Come, it's been a long day and we must yet return home. Chin up, nephew; children are never responsible for the mistakes of their parents."

*~*~*

That night Soren sat on the sill of his window overlooking the craggy rocks to the western edge of the castle, where the water met the cliffside, an ancient tome of the arcana open across his lap. He'd taken up magic years ago, with an aptitude for the wind that blew across the land in fierce storms, and stuck with the element precisely because dragons were resistant to it. Dragons were naturally resistant to magic, but the wind was so largely ineffective against them that Soren never had to fear an out of control spell causing any real harm. Yet the magic would protect him if he was ever faced with an enemy that was not a laguz. 

A knock on the door roused him from his reading. "Come in!" Soren called, expecting his mother or one of the servants with the last of the evening's chores for him, but wasn't surprised when his youngest uncle stepped into the room. "Uncle Kurth?" He questioned, "Is everything all right?"

"Well enough." Kurthnaga replied, crossing the room to take a seat at Soren's work table near the window. "I wanted to speak to you in private."

"If it's about the conference of kings then I'm exhausted of the topic." Sore replied wryly. All through dinner his mother had reassured him over and over again that King Ashnard of Daein -- Soren's father -- was responsible for his own actions and that none of this was Soren's fault. Soren knew this; he just had a moment of doubt was all. 

Kurthnaga smirked at him, having been present all through dinner as Soren had turned to reassuring Almedha that yes, in fact, he was aware that he was not responsible for what King Daein did. "Not in the way you're thinking. In truth, I'm concerned about father's pact of isolation. I fear it is doing more harm than good. We've had little news of the outside world since Almedha and you returned home. What little we do hear disheartens me, however -- Begnion still keeps laguz in chains, the wounds of the Serenes Massacre have festered among the birds, and now Daein has marched on Crimea and would likely march on Gallia next. The world races towards war and yet father believes that so long as we stay isolated nothing will come of it. I disagree. The beorc and the laguz are both children of the goddess. Someone must protect them."

Soren sat up straight, the book falling discarded from his lap. "You would repeat my mother's mistakes?" He asked fiercely.

Kurthnaga shook his head. "No, Soren. Almedha was... ambitious. She interfered in Daein's politics, helped orchestrate King Ashnard's rise to the throne, and had he not laid a threat against her life and yours she'd still be by his side, allowing him to conquer the continent. She was blindly in love with a man who was only in love with power. I will not be so foolish. I merely intend to observe and maybe guide what is already in motion. We must not involve Goldoa, Soren, but perhaps we can aid King Gallia and Princess Crimea without endangering the continent."

"Kurth... who is this we?" Soren asked, already dreading the answer.

Kurthnaga said, "I cannot fight Soren, not without revealing myself as a dragon and jeapordizing Goldoa, but you are a master of the wind and I will need your help if I am to do this. We must disguise ourselves as beorc and walk the battlefields to see what we can see. We must find a way to save both the laguz and the beorc."

"But Nasir --" Soren protested, naming Ena's grandfather who sailed a ship under the guise of a beorc.

"Nasir is just an observer. He does not interfere out of respect for your grandfather's wishes. Kurthnaga cut Soren off. "He does not need to fight because he does not put himself in harms way. We must if we are to aid Princess Crimea and Gallia from King Ashnard. Almedha does not speak loudly of her husband's ambition, but you are a child no longer Soren; you must be prepared to face what your father has done. Please, I need your help. We must do something."

"Fine." Soren sighed. "But we observe and act only in the direst of circumstances. We must obey grandfather's edict above all else. The dragons must not engage in Daein's war."

Kurthnaga smiled and nodded. "Good. Thank you Soren. Meet me on the castle roof tomorrow after everyone has gone to bed. We must leave for Crimea as soon as possible."


End file.
